supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 45
Synopsis for "Street Justice" After reminiscing about the events that led him to his current predicament, Clark goes to a diner to talk with Contessa, who has a possible lead on HORDR_ROOT's whereabouts: Sungetix, an energy company HORDR acquired a few months back. Its headquarters are in Oakland, California, so Clark will have to travel by plane. At the moment, Lois enters the diner; Contessa had called her as well. Lois wants to help Clark, but he simply leaves. Clark rides on the top of an airplane to reach Oakland. Upon arriving at Sungetix, he tricks his way into the building past a dotty receptionist for an interview. Once inside he sneaks into the restroom and discovers a portal and uses a HORDR mask to enter. On the other side is machinery constructing Quarmers. Almost immediately Clark is met by HORDR_ROOT and attacks, but HORDR_ROOT disappears and then, the Sungetix receptionist appears and Clark realizes HORDR_ROOT can jump into any body he wants to. Hordr is now the receptionist. Clark wonders if it was HORDR_ROOT that had taken over Lois to destroy him. Thinking back he remembers her voice was her own and that HORDR. Her actions were her own. Then, HORDR_ROOT call forth his warrior Apolaki to destroy Clark. The battle is forced out of HORDR's base and into the street. Clark realizes Apolaki isn't human and with a head of a Quarmer, he drains his foes life force until Apolaki melts in horror into a puddle of molten sand. Clark looks up at the hole in Sungetix to see Hordr has escaped and turns to speak to the crowd. After a flurry of cellphone cameras dissipates, he discovers that Apolaki was a celebrity 'super' prize fighter that recently went missing. Despite Clark trying to assure the people that Apolaki was not alive to begin with, the police arrive to catch a killer. Clark bounds away to try and find 'The Thousand One House' that Apolaki was once part of. Since Sungetix has been exposed, this is his only lead to track down his tormentor. Arriving at the club Clark is refused entry. Ringmaster Queen Shahrazad goads the crowd and introduces the main event: Mythbrawl The crowd boos as she introduced Indomitable Haemosu. They chant for the return of Apolaki as Haemosu addresses the crowd trash talking his opponent Mayari. As the fighters duke it out Clark tracks down Queen Shahrazad for answers. Her man at arms Crow steps in when Clark tries to question her, breaking his hand in the process of swinging a punch. Shahrazad realizes it is Clark Kent standing before her and asks him why he is asking about Apolaki. When she reveals he loves his trash talking while fighting Clark realizes Apolaki was some kind of drone, clone or automaton, raising even more questions. The investigation has to halt as Haemosu prepares a killing blow. Queen Shahrazad instructs him only to remove an eye and a disgusted Clark leaps into the arena to intervene. The crowd realizes it's Superman in the arena and begin going wild. As Haemosu is knocked out Clark is disgusted with himself for becoming part of the fight club. Once in the locker room Shahrazad reveals the Mythbrawl's origins. All the fighters are all gods and goddesses whose legends have faded. If their memory fades so will they and so they must fight just to exist. A twist is that after every fight any injury they sustain is reset, so Mayari has her eye magically restored. Clark learns of the legend that is Mayari and Apolaki, siblings and also the gods of night and day in the Philippines. When Clark pushes to learn about Apolaki's disappearance from Mythbrawl, Shahrazad offers him $500 and answers for a fight in Mythbrawl. Though Clark initially sticks to his father's ideals on not abusing his power and status, the temptation to not be destitute is too appealing, not to mention Apolaki is his only link to HORDR now. Donning a cape once more, Clark steps into the arena. Appearing in "Street Justice" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-45 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_45 Category:Superman: Volume 3